disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Porto Corsa
Porto Corsa is a town which is located in Italy in the 2011 Disney/Pixar film, Cars 2. It is one of the places hosting a World Grand Prix race. Background Porto Corsa is known as the "Gem of the Riviera", as it is on the west coast of Italy, and wealthy people like to come to the beach or the casino located on a hill just over the water. It is also one of the places in Italy that Pope Pinion IV likes to visit while riding on the popemobile. It is also the hometown of Francesco Bernoulli, who had been competing in races around the town his whole life and learned all the twists and turns. Places of Interest *'Casino di Porto Corsa': one of the most prominent attractions of Porto Corsa, located on a rocky outcropping shaped like a 1948 Fiat 500 Topolino.‘Cars 2′ Introduces Nearly 1,000 New Characters and More Fun Facts *'Casino bridge': the biggest of the three bridges that connect the outcropping of the casino to the mainland. *'Porto Corsa Municipio': The town hall, a large building dominating the center of the town near the marina. It is adorned with the Fiat logo. *'Porto Corsa Marina': shaped like a hubcap. *'Carmani': Seller of luxury grills and other car ornaments. *'Cafe di Porto Corsa': An open air cafe near the casino, where Holley Shiftwell and Finn McMissile are stationed during Mater's infiltration. *'Fluido Enogastronomia': One of the restaurants on the same plaza as the casino. Appearances ''Cars 2'' Porto Corsa is selected by Miles Axlerod to be one of the places around the world that is hosting a competition made by him, called the World Grand Prix. To bring more promotion to the people of Italy, Axlerod chooses Francesco Bernoulli to take part among ten other racecars. Coincidentally, a group of lemons have a private meeting held in the town's casino, where their boss informs them about a plan to become wealthy by making people abandon Axlerod's fuel, allinol, along with other alternative fuels. Unknown to them, Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell use Mater to sneak into the meeting while disguised as one of the Hugos' transporter, Ivan. Many people attend the race, including Francesco's mother and the pope of Italy. To their excitement, Francesco has lined up on pole, and leads for most of the race. However, sometime in the race, a couple of the lemons, Grem and Acer, secretly use an electromagnetic pulse generator on several of the racers who are equipped with allinol. Since an electromagnetic pulse makes allinol explode, it causes two racers, Carla Veloso and Nigel Gearsley, to spin out. At that moment, many of the spectators believe allinol is unsafe, and begin to reject it. On the last lap, Grem aims the EMP emitter at Shu Todoroki, who spins out as his engine explodes, and it soon leads to a huge crash, where Miguel Camino, Max Schnell, Raoul ÇaRoule and Rip Clutchgoneski all ram him and block the race track, also leading to Jeff Gorvette and Lewis Hamilton having to brake just in time and unable to go past. Only the other two racers are ahead of the crash, being Francesco and Lightning McQueen, as they battle for the lead. In the end, McQueen beats Francesco by just a fraction of a second. Eventually, after the race in London, the whole world learns about the lemons' plan, and that their boss is actually Axlerod. Trivia *Out of all the three places hosting the World Grand Prix, Porto Corsa is the only one not to exist in the real world. *To create the look of Porto Corsa, the designers combined the racetrack of Monaco with the terrain of the Amalfi Coast. *Porto Corsa was inspired by the cities of Genoa, Vernazza, Positano, Monte Carlo and Portofino.http://www.pixar.com/features_films/CARS-2#cars_2-title/detail/1589/internal/1783?ajax=2/1 **The name is similar to Porto Cervo (Sardinia), another Italian city on the coast. **It also mentioned the race course has the Hairpin and the Casino Bridge (casino Square) *The casino in Porto Corsa is built on a rocky outcropping shaped like a 1948 Fiat 500 Topolino.‘Cars 2′ Introduces Nearly 1,000 New Characters and More Fun Facts *The Porto Corsa Marina is shaped like a hubcap. *At the craps table in the Porto Corsa casino, the game is played with fuzzy dice, much like the kind one might find hanging from a car’s rearview mirror. *At the meeting of the Lemon families in the casino, the table around which they meet is decorated with piles of lemons, a clear allusion to their nickname of Lemons. * Some houses in Porto Corsa have chimneys shaped like an exhaust pipe. *According to a map shown on Holley's holographic screen, Porto Corsa is located around Forte dei Marmi.Location of Porto Corsa on the map *"Porto Corsa" means "Race Harbour" in Italian Gallery Cars 2 szenenbild italien.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Francesco racing portacorsacrash.png|Crash scene Portocorsasea.jpg|Landscape Capture plein écran 2011-06-17 094008.jpg|The famous Casino Bridge Cs311 602cs.sel16.115.jpg|Mater flying over Porta Corsa Cs311 76bcs.sel16.208.jpg|World Grand Prix starting line Cs311 302ucs.sel16.253.jpg|Cars gambling casinoz.png|"Come on, fuzzy dice!" ab_portocorsapaintings_2010_04_06_02.jpg|Concept Art porto_corsa_opener_new.jpg|Concept Art 20110420125854enprnprn-d23-disney-pirates-90-1303304334mr.jpg|Concept Art wgpchapternew-1.jpg|Concept Art porto-night_hi-res.jpg|Concept Art cars-2-landmark-concept-art-image-3.jpg|Porto Corsa Casino Concept Art References pt-br:Porto Corsa Category:Cars locations Category:Towns